


Simple Truth

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack discuss some basics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Truth

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #071 "lies"

It was not the first time Jack had opened his door to find an Air Force officer in full dress uniform standing on his front step, but it was the first time he’d been even remotely happy about it.

“Carter,” he said, half greeting and half question.

“Hi, Jack,” she said, cheerfully enough that he was pretty sure nothing important had blown up, but still far too nervous for his liking. “Can I come in?”

He stepped back to let her inside, trying not to watch the sway of her uniform skirt for a moment before he remembered that he could look as much as he wanted. He could even touch her, if she’d let him.

As Sam turned to hang her jacket on the coatrack, Jack frowned. “Didn’t I give you a key?”

“Well, yes,” she said, still looking oddly anxious. “But I didn’t want to presume…”

“Presume what? That I wanted you to be able to open the door when I’m not here? That I wanted you to think of this as your house, too? That you should come here as often as possible? That you might have opened the door to find me lying around the house still in my pajamas?”

Sam finally smiled. “You _are_ still in your pajamas.”

He grinned back. “So I am.”

Her smile faltered. “Jack…”

“Hey,” he said, softly. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” she began, then sighed. “I knew a couple, just after we were out of the Academy. They ended up assigned to different places, but they swore they would make it work. They wanted to, I knew they did, but I also knew that they were lying, maybe not to each other, not on purpose, but to themselves. Being apart was just too difficult. And I know how long we’ve wanted this, us, how long we’ve waited, but what if—”

“That won’t happen,” said Jack, firmly. “And do you know why, Carter? Because we couldn’t give this up when we _tried_. How could a few thousand miles difference possibly split us up, now that the Air Force finally says I’m allowed to touch you?”

Sam’s smile returned. “Well, when you put it that way…”

“Exactly. Sometimes, I’m smarter than I look.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Sam, teasingly. “Because you could be touching me right now.”

“We’ll have to fix that,” Jack agreed, and leaned in to kiss her.

THE END


End file.
